1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one scaling technique for increasing the density of a semiconductor device, a multi-gate transistor has been suggested. The multi-gate transistor includes a fin-shaped silicon body formed on a substrate and gates formed on the surface of the silicon body.
The multi-gate transistor can be more easily scaled because the multi-gate transistor uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel. In addition, the current control capability can be improved without the need to increase the gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Moreover, effectively suppressing a short channel effect (SCE) in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage may be possible.